carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft 20th Anniversary
'StarCraft 20th Anniversary '''is the eighth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred twentieth episode overall. Plot Montages of a StarCraft timeline depicted as clips from older StarCrafts episodes. (See below for the list of used episodes) The scene immediately cuts to a modest "birthday" party. A frosted cake with "2" and "0" candles is prepared on the table. Sgt. Patches blows a party horn in front of Bob the Ragelot, and a zergling (possibly Patchling) sits on the other side, enjoying the get-together party. Patches's constant blowing annoys Bob until he goes temper tantrum, punching the marine off the seat and stomping him. A zergling runs around the table, knocks the zealot's hat off his head, and chomps the cake. Bob sees the zergling eating his cake, and angrily slashes it. However, he misses as the zergling dodges in one leap, hits the table into pieces, and trips over. The cake is splat on the floor but the zergling eats it again. Sgt. Patches, still lying on the floor, blows the party horn again. Characters * Sgt. Patches * Bob the Ragelot * Zergling (or Patchling) * Sarah Kerrigan (cameo, on the picture) Cameos * Sarah Kerrigan (normal form) * Arcturus Mengsk * Overmind * Aldaris * Fenix * Jim Raynor * Marines * Probe-phobic SCV * Probe * Hydralisks * Roaches * Kaldalis * High templar * Dark templar * Adept * Probius * Ultralisk * Tempest * Dark archon (and his P-T-Z army) * Medivac Pilot Trivia * This episode is a celebration of StarCraft's ''20th Anniversary, since original ''StarCraft ''was released on March 31st, 1998. * Previous episodes are replayed in ''StarCraft's chronological order: ** "BroodWar in a Nutshell" (1998 - StarCraft and BroodWar) ** "StarCrafts Mod Opening" (2010 - StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty) ** "Probelem" (2012 - StarCrafts episode 1) ** "Heart of the Swarm Opening" (2013 - StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm) ** "Legacy of the Void Opening" (2015 - StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void) ** "StarCraft Remastered Teaser" (2016 - StarCraft Remastered) * Also, it features season finale episodes for StarCrafts ''in seasonal order: ** "Three For All", ** "Burning Tide Part 2", ** "Alliance Part 3", ** "BroodWar Ep 9" ** "The Fall Part 3" * "Probelem" segment is included on yearly presentation, although technically ''StarCrafts ''is not part of official ''StarCraft video game series. * This is the first time Sgt. Patches, Bob the Ragelot and possibly Patchling appear in one scene since "Alliance Part 3". * This numbered episode is considered non-canon in StarCrafts due to three characters of different races interact in a room to host a party themselves. * This is the first time a zergling eats something since "Dehaka & Swann". In-game Reference * On Kerrigan's framed photo in party segment, she is shown hugging a zergling. This photo may be a reference to Kerrigan and her zergling companion, named "broken-horned zergling", during the middle of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm ''campaign. Cultural Reference * A ''Nintendo Switch ''and its controller ''can be seen at the flat-screen television as its logo is shown. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes